Ranbreigns
by diiirtydeeds
Summary: A Ranbrose oneshot w/ a little Roman added to the mix. Which I am now dubbing as Ranbreigns. It's part of a ship that me and a friend have had for over nearly two years now and I got bored so this happened. Warning: Real names are used. Hardcore m/m shipping/sexual scenes. If this isn't your kind of thing then you shouldn't even click on it tbh. Absolute filth. Rated XXX


Randy knew he was losing Jonathan, his partner for over two years now, but he chose not to believe it. And every day the worry grew more inside of his mind until finally he couldn't take it anymore and the two ended up in a heated argument that led Jon to storm out of their house and into his mother's apartment until things cooled down, but deep down they both knew it would never be completely over. Jon was best friends with the very man that he'd been accused of having feelings for and sleeping around with, regardless of how many times he denied it. And he couldn't really blame Randy because deep down in his heart he'd always had a special bond with Joseph as well as his other friend Colby, but never as strong as this one.

It wasn't like he hadn't already had a sample either. He knew very well what Joe was packing and that was why Randy was even more against his talking to the Samoan as much as he did, but Jon couldn't help it. The two weren't just best friends, they worked closely together during shows, traveled to the same places, especially when Randy was on his break from injury, and even before then when Jon had been a part of the Shield still. It wasn't like he did it all on purpose it was just the timing and scheduling that made it seem like he was more interested in being around the other than his own husband, but he wasn't.

And Randy tried like hell to let it all go. He didn't want to be that guy. The one who kept his significant other from friends or anyone else because he was afraid of losing him, because he was insecure, because honestly? He wasn't at all. He knew he was a pretty great guy with a lot to offer, but given his history with marriage he wasn't as confident as he had been before.

* * *

It took Randy a few days, but he eventually worked up the guts to contact Joe via text message because the older man had an idea. One that would hopefully ease his mind as well as bring the three of them closer together instead of Randy and Joe hating one another the way they did. "So just come over, I'll pay for your travel. I want us to fix this and I know it will make him happy. That's all I want.. You understand where I'm coming from, right? I mean, you and your ex did it for him.."

Joe's ex was a sore subject still, but he knew what Randy was trying to say and he honestly wanted the same for Jon; to be happy. Like he used to be. He'd never meant to come between the couple, but he couldn't deny his own feelings for the blond either. "Yeah, I'll be there. And since you're paying- Even better. But if we're gonna do this I'm gonna need your word you're not gonna let the past affect this new venture. A'ight?"

Of course Randy hesitated, jaw clenching as the words from the other stung him like venom, but he knew he'd have to get over that if he wanted this to work. After all, it was his own hatred and jealousy of the Samoan and Ohioan's friendship that made things between Joe and him tense. "Don't push it, pretty boy. Just get your shit packed and get out here. I'll handle everything else."

There was a soft chuckle from Joe before the two ended the conversation on a somewhat light note.

* * *

To say that Jonathan was miserable was an understatement. His husband and best friend just weren't getting along and he didn't know what to do to fix it. Yes, he'd done things in his past that caused this problem to escalate now, but he'd been single at the time and Randy had hurt him just as badly as he had sought out to do as well. He'd thought they'd gotten past it all once they'd gotten married and started a family, but from the way things kept going down hill for the couple he could feel the rift between them growing more and more each day.

Afraid of losing the love of his life after fighting so hard, Jon decided to take some time apart and moved into his mom's apartment for a few days, maybe a week or two depending on how things went. He still had to face Randy at work and all with WrestleMania coming up, but he figured the time apart would help the two not fight so much as they had been.

But of course, they couldn't be apart for too long without going insane. Randy proved that on the third day in, when he'd called pleading with the younger man to return home, but Jon insisted that they try and make this last for the sake of not growing to hate each other in the long run.

"Baby, please? I'm sorry.. I won't bring it up anymore, just come home.. Please. I need you.. I fuckin' miss you. The kids miss you.." Randy always knew what to say to break the younger man, a hand running through his hair with a groan.

"Fine.. But I swear to fuck.. If you bring it up again.. I can't do it anymore, Randy."

"I know, baby.. I'm sorry. I promise. I won't."

And just like that, the Ohio native found himself packing up once more and heading back down to the house he shared with his husband and their kids.

Thankfully for him, the kids were in school when he arrived so he didn't have to do much explaining other than to Randy which wasn't much because he'd talked to him a while ago anyway.

**[ ... ]**

"C'mere.." The older man immediately pulled the blond into a tight hug, kissing all over his face as the pair reunited. "Fuck, I missed you so damn much."

Jon sighed, arms wrapping around the older man's neck, leaning up against the older man completely as he pressed his lips to Randy's ear. "I missed you too. I'm sorry 'bout Joe.. I just.. I have to do this. Put my foot down. It's enough already.." He pulled back to look the other in the eye, biting at his lip. He knew he didn't want to talk about it, but he had to get that off his chest.

"It's fine. I get it. I just don't fuckin' like him. I'm trying, though." Randy slid a hand through his lover's hair then, tugging gently with a smirk. He knew how much the younger man enjoyed the gesture and he'd have been lying if he said he hadn't missed doing it either.

"So I.. ordered some food. You wanna go freshen up while we wait? I'm gonna turn on a movie or somethin'. We still got a few hours until Alanna and the boys come home, but I asked Mom to take them for a while.. There's somethin' I need to do first."

"Oh? What is it?" Jon rose an eyebrow, staring up at Randy curiously.

"Mhm." The older man smirked, taking the bags from his husband and started upstairs. "You just go relax and come back down here when you're done, yeah?" With a wink, Randy swatted his lover's backside playfully and left him to do whatever he needed to.

* * *

The younger man could tell that Randy was up to something when he said what he said, but he just couldn't figure out exactly what it was, so he left it alone and decided to do just as he was told- relaxing and getting comfortable before he would head back downstairs to lay out on the couch with the older man and enjoy the time together until the kids came back.

He took a quick shower and unpacked his things, slipping into a more comfortable shirt and some sweatpants before heading back down to where Randy was only- it wasn't just Randy who he ran into when he walked into the living room, it was Joe.

"...what the fuck? What're you.." He glanced up just in time to see Randy now with a few beers in hand and smiling nervously as Jon met his gaze.

"Hey, babe. Sit down.." The oldest of the three walked around the couch to hand Joe a beer before he went to take his husband's hand, guiding him over to sit beside him.

"I.. don't understand. What's goin' on?"

Randy smiled again, clearing his throat as he looked over to Joe than back at his husband. "I asked him to come here."

"W-What.. for? I thought.." Jon was confused as hell, glancing from one to the other as a hand ran back through his hair.

Joe took a sip from his beer, setting it down and licking over his lips before he spoke up finally. "Look, Jon.. We wanna fix this just as much as you do. S'why we're all here. Your boy brought me here and I can only imagine how hard it was to get you to come back home, so.. just hear him out, a'ight? I promise.. nothin' bad's gonna happen."

Jon shifted in his seat next to Randy, setting his own beer down on the coffee table in front of them as both hands now rubbed over his face. "Wait, so you two.. talked? Is this some kinda.. intervention type of shit? 'Cause fuck that, I don't got no problems."

"No, Jon, no.." Randy took hold of the younger man's thigh and squeezed it, smiling at Joe before he looked back at the blond. "We wanna.. try somethin' to maybe.. bring us all closer together, you know? Like.. me and him.. and you."

The younger man froze, his eyes on Randy as the words processed in his mind. He then turned to look at Joe who had a wicked smirk on his face now that he knew Jon was on the same page as the two of them. "You don't mean-" Jon reached for the beer he'd set down now, taking a large gulp of it then clearing his throat. "Do you mean.."

Joe nodded, his eyes on Randy as the two made eye contact and stood up. "We do."

Randy took hold of the younger man's hand now, pulling him up onto his feet with a smile. He could tell that Jon was struggling to let all of it sink in, but he figured once they got going that things would start to become more comfortable for him. "Come on, baby boy. It's okay.. We both agreed to do this for you."

Jon swallowed hard, tongue sliding out over suddenly dry lips. The thoughts that were taking over his mind now were just too much to handle in his confused mind, but the second that Joe's shirt came off he understood what was about to happen; a whimper escaping him as he felt his husband's hands groping at his backside. "Fuck.."

The Samoan stood in front of the pair, his eyes never leaving Randy's as a large hand reached out to grab the back of his head to pull him into a hard kiss.

Jon half expected the two to begin fighting, but when his husband kissed the other man back, he knew it was really happening. Hands moved out to touch the both men now, craving for their attention suddenly. He tugged at Randy's shirt, growling. "Off."

Without hesitation, Randy began to remove his shirt. Joe took the opportunity to pull Jon against his chest, hugging his waist and nuzzling against his neck as the both of them watched the oldest.

"Mm.." Joe with a sound of approval when Randy's inked skin was now visible. He'd always wondered what it was like to be in this intimate setting with Jon's husband, of course he never really spoke about it much. It was more of a fantasy of his that he kept to himself when lying in bed alone, but now here it was in real time.

Reaching out both Jon and the Samoan ran a hand over the oldest man's exposed torso, pulling him into the middle to share the experience. Mostly Jon was proud to show off his man, blue eyes watching the two interacting closely as he let his free hand slid down to palm at his own growing erection.

The touch was short lived though, as his husband's dominate side suddenly took over, swatting at Jon's hand declaring that he wasn't allowed to touch- the action only excited Jon more and Joe quickly caught on, a huge smile spreading over his lips.

Stepping back, Randy pulled his husband away from the circle the three of them had created and returned him back to the couch, but not before the shirt was eased from Jon's rock hard body and the sweats were removed, giving his erection some breathing space. The oldest man let his hand brush over the blond's cock for a brief moment, only to tease his lover before he turned to face the Samoan who was waiting patiently for his turn.

Randy never thought this would be happening, his jealously and stubbornness getting in the way of ever sharing Jon, but he would be a liar if he said he wasn't twenty times more excited now as he was when he spoke to Joe on the phone. He knew he'd easily dominate Joe and it only made this whole experience that much more satisfying.

Without a word, he reached over to the Samoan and began to undress him from the jeans that hugged him in all the right places, lips pressed over the tattoo the sprawled across his chest, shoulder, and arm. Desire filled blue eyes keep looking back at Jon who was gripping the edge of his seat and squirming like a kid waiting for the bell to ring so he can run home and play video games, smirking to himself.

Randy slowly sunk to his knees, which excited the holy hell out of Joe more than he'd ever thought possible, his length pressed up against the confines of his jeans that were now unbuttoned and unzipped, sliding down on his hips with each passing moment. His head leaned back softly as a fit of feral moans fell from his lips, the loose hairs of his bun tickling along the back of his neck adding to the affect every touch had on his body.

Joe wanted to remember every moment of this, each touch, kiss, sounds that were due to come from this- not only because it was the first time he'd had sex since he and Colby broke it off, but because this was something he never thought he'd live to experience. Randy Orton, easily one of the sexiest guys he'd ever laid eyes on, and Jonathan Good.. well, that one was a little more deeper with feelings mixed in, but the guy just had that _It factor_ that Joe couldn't shake even if he wanted to. The three of them were sure to burn some holes into each others memories today and every second that passed felt like a journey that Joe never wanted to finish.

It was getting hard, figuratively and literally, to sit still, especially when Randy got to his knees in front of Joe and teased his cock, the thickness of the Samoan alone making him throb against his shorts furiously. He whimpered softly, toes curling against the carpet as he sat up, eyes never moving from the scene playing out in front of him. He thought he was in a dream and one he never wanted to wake from. Randy slipped the tip of Joe length into his mouth and sucked with a purposely, causing the long haired man to moan so loud it echoed throughout the empty house.

That fucking cocky smirk on Randy's face, though let Jon know exactly what he was thinking and he couldn't help but jump up and reach for his husband's hand along with Joe's and damn near drag the both of them over to the basement door; the portal from their normal life into their more private and kinky lifestyle.

Leaving their clothes behind, except for Randy's shorts which he still had on, Jon led the men down to the playroom, hands shaking as he grabbed the key and opened the door, flipping on the lights and walking over to the chair in the center, taking a seat.

"Such a good slut.." Randy murmured to Jon with a smile, grabbing Joe's hand and pulling him over to where Jon was, making the Samoan stand behind the blond before moving to apply the handcuffs to his husband's wrists that were nailed to the ground with chains.

Once he applied the cuffs to Jon's wrists, Randy wrapped his hand around his throat and eased him back in the reclining chair enough to let Joe easily slip his fully erected cock into the blond's awaiting and more than willing mouth.

The older man watched for a few moments, stroking himself as he took in the sight in front of him before walking over to the toy box and pulling out a few items for them to use- lube, vibrating cock rings, and his favorite, a whip.

If there was one specialty Jon had beside pretending not to be the biggest cock slut to ever walk this Earth, it was sucking a mean dick. His cheeks nearly sunk in with each suck, practically devouring Joe's cock and lapping at whatever precum that was produced to him.. He didn't even have to use his hands and he took in the length down like it was nothing, the tip of it nudging against the back of his throat making the blond gag so beautifully.

Joe couldn't help but fuck his sweet little mouth as he waited for Randy to come back, his eyes settling on the whip and other items he'd brought out to play with. He was surprisingly more curious now and watched as the older man applied the cock ring on Jon before sliding himself from that warm mouth for his to put one on as well, the vibrating alone making his moan and suck in a deep breath. How'd he known these two freaks got down like this on the regular? He wasn't mad, though.. He, himself, had dabbled in this shit, too, and quite frankly, he missed the hell out of it.

Jon knew he was in for a ride and he was beyond fucking excited. He'd barely been touched but he was ready to bust at just these two fucking Gods being near him all exposed and touching each other- though he cut his eyes at his husband who still wasn't undressed to let him know he wanted to see the goods. Submissive as fuck yet still making demands like he was in charge was Jonathan Good.

Randy, finally, undressed himself fully, tossing his shorts to the side and moving to stand in front of him, enclosing Jon between his legs.

Randy reached out to Joe and pulled him forward, kissing the Samoan deeply while guiding his cock into Jon's mouth, wasting no time in thrusting his hips to let the tip of him slam to the back of his husband's throat.

Jon knew he was going to be sore as shit from head to toe once this was all over, but he was expecting to be and being him, he'd probably still ask for more afterwards. Sore or not.

Randy fucked his husband's mouth while his hand reached down to stroke Joe's cock as he kissed him widely, tongues fighting for dominance. He was still debating on whether or not he was going to let Joe fuck his husband since he swore up and down no other man was going to get a piece of his ass, but fuck if he wasn't a watcher in these kinds of situations. He loved sitting back and seeing the other two, be it man/woman, woman/woman, man/man, go at it before inserting himself when he saw fit. For right now, though, he was just going to go with the flow and see where the night took them.

Pulling back, he slipped himself from Jon's mouth to let Joe stand beside himself, both cocks presented to the blond who wasn't shy about showing both of them attention, instantly sucking, spitting, licking, and blowing on the two sizable lengths. Randy kissed all over Joe's neck as a hand reached down to rub over the Samoan's tight ass, fingers inching down the crease to caress the untouched hole. "You ever been fucked, pretty boy?"

That earned a shaking breath to be sucked in by the other man, voice raspy as he spoke. "N-no.. but I sure as h-hell would be willing to bottom for you.."

Randy smirked, leaning back enough to look at the other man, moaning at his husband's actions before speaking. "Is that right..? Mm.. looks like you might get your wish." He winked before moving once again, pulling Joe back with him to uncuff his husband and tug him to his feet. A quick kiss and pat on the back later, he pointed towards the long table on the other side of the room, his mind finally made up.

It'd been way too long since he shared an ass and right now seemed like the perfect opportunity for a little something new. He'd heard about it enough from his lover to know that it was something the blond was interested in trying and although he was always against it, Joe was here now and he'd already done it before, so why not give his husband what he wanted; Both of their cocks in that tight little ass of his.

Plus, if he knew his husband, Jon was growing a bit too impatient right now and was about to start throwing demands if he didn't get dicked down soon. Randy laughed to himself at the thought as he applied some lube to his throbbing length, handing the small bottle to Joe before moving to lay back on the cushioned table, pulling Jon on top of him. He grabbed the back of his husband's neck and kissed him softly as the younger man guided himself down over Randy's cock like a goddamn pro, moaning loudly as he was stretched with each thick inch.

Joe watched for a few moments, wondering how he got so lucky to be able to share this with these two men, who were married nonetheless. These days, there weren't many married people who believed in bringing others into the relationship, but if there was anything he knew about Randy and Jon it was that nothing was going to come in between the two of them. These guys had been through the fucking ringer and were still together, which is a hell of a lot more than he can say more his relationship. He barely looked at Colby now if he could help it.

But he wasn't going to let that ruin this moment, climbing onto the low table and taking his place behind Jon, his legs on either side of Randy's. He pressed one hand against Jon's lower back to let him know not to move to much as he was about to take him, using the other to guide himself into the already penetrated hole slowly, a shiver crawling down his spine as he was slowly swallowed by Jon's greedy hole inch by inch. The tight walls nearly suffocated both his and Randy's length, so much so, that he could barely move but was perfectly content with just staying there until he was able to.

Jon had never felt so much pleasure in his life, and the way he moaned out like a damn whore? It was rightfully so considering he had two big cock stretching him out with little to no room to move whatsoever. Had it been anyone else, even Colby who was a bigger slut than him, they probably wouldn't be able to handle it. But this was something that Jon had wanted since before he and Randy even began talking, since before Phil- it'd been a long time coming. It was like winning your first championship; you probably weren't ready but hell if you weren't going to try your damn hardest to make it work.

Hands planted on either side of Randy's face, he moved slowly and as much as he could against the two cocks filling him, moaned like never before, begged, whined- what didn't he do? It was as if Randy and Joe's cocks were touching every inch of him from head to toe, a burning sensation pooling at his lower section already, his core shaking from more need yet complete satisfaction. A mixed of emotions he'd never felt and it was all he could have ever imagined.

After a good fifteen minutes of complete slowness and giving Jon exactly what he wanted, Joe pulled out of him. Unable to take the tightness anymore and he moved Jon so he was laid back on the table, legs pulled up in the air. The Samoan held them while Randy fucked him relentlessly, pounding against his sweet spot making him scream before pulling out of him so Joe could get a turn.

Instead of holding Jon's legs, Randy retrieved the whip, smacking the long, thick leather strips against Jon's chest. After a few cracks, red streaks began to spread across his light skin, Randy's tongue soothing them momentarily before he repeated his actions. "Who's your daddy?"

"Y-you, baby.. You're my d-daddy.. Ah! Fuck.. Joe!"

Randy smirked up at Joe before going over to his toy box again, grabbing a marker along with a camera he kept in there for these purposes and walking back over to the two men, directing the Samoan to pause the show. Coaxing Jon off the table so he can bend over it, he wrote 'cum whore' near his ass, 'daddy's princess' across his face before letting Joe write 'slut' across his back and 'good girl' underneath it.

Randy snapped a few pictures before telling Joe to continue fucking him, taking a few moments to take pictures and watch while the Samoan pummeled his husband's ass beautifully. Setting the camera aside, Randy stepped behind Joe and grabbed his hips, whispering into the other's ear to not over think it- to let it happen, let the pleasure take him over, and he'd enjoy himself immensely once he got started.

The older man started with two fingers, dipping them into the untouched territory that needed some preparation and stretching before being taken. Though, it wasn't too long before Randy was so easily satisfied with the way Joe took the digits. And Joe was just as surprised at how quickly his body opened up into letting Randy penetrate a part of him he'd never even dreamed of before. And damn did it feel good.

It wasn't long before the cock began to stretch him, slow at first before he began to pick up the pace, caressing the clinging walls with thick cock. Soon, the slacking of skin began to echo through the wall as Randy fucked Joe was with a force and the Samoan fucked the whimpering blond underneath him practically into the poor squeaking table.

Sweat dripped off the three men, moans mixing in with each other, naked shaking framed damn near merging into one before Joe broke the connection with his sudden climax.

Randy moved to take his place behind his husband, not skipping a beat as he collected the dripping cum before slamming into Jon so he could have his turn. All the while, sliding his fingers into his own mouth then pulling Joe into a deep kiss. Their lips meshed together roughly and tongues danced while the oldest man came with a force, filling Jon with his cum as well.

Moments later, Randy pulled out of Jon before the two men leaned down to eat him out, taking turns sliding their long, eager, thick tongues around and into his perfect, cum-leaking hole and practically cleaning him off.

Only when they were done did they allow Jon to have his release, stroking him and again taking turns sucking at his throbbing cock until he busted a nut in their faces, dripping spots of his contribution splattered over their tanned skin.

Jon was on fucking cloud nine and he knew it was only going to take a few good moments of rest before he was ready for round two and was over the moon when both men agreed, especially Randy. Who felt stupid for thinking he was only going to allow this to be a one time deal.

It ended up going on all night, the thee men fucking each other until they ran out of gas and passed out on the floor of the playroom. Unsure of what time it even was by the time it was all over.

Joe was gone before Randy and Jon woke up again, completely spent, but they knew it was close to the afternoon and they were left with a text saying he had a flight to catch, nothing else.

Randy and Joe had agreed they wouldn't speak of this once it was all said and done, but the lasting affect of them being over their petty feud would be over. He explained that to his husband and Jon agreed, glad that the tension was finally gone from his marriage and friendship and knew that only good was going to come out of that whole experience.

Now they could move on and go back to being that happily married couple that everyone hated yet wished to be with a hope that whatever this was would continue to grow and that they could live in peace now as good friends.


End file.
